Flashing Before My Eyes
by WiccidKaye
Summary: As Light Raito dies, some of the most important moments in his life flash before his eyes....and what does being a Yagami mean to him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I especially don't own the episode where L and light are chained together..but I am using it. I read some doujinshis on YouTube and one was of L and Light..doing stuff while chained together. I've wanted to make one of these ever since.

Rated M or sexual content and Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like that.

Flashing Before My Eyes

There's a reason why my name is Yagami.

_We were chained together. That time felt like eternity to me._

_Your lips melding to mine, your tongue clashing with mine._

_That is all I can remember before our clothes started going everywhere._

_You pinned me to the wall, both of us naked._

_"Ryuzaki.." I moaned as you kissed down my neck._

_Your kisses stopped only for you to whisper, "I never want you to forget me..or this..Light.."_

_I panted heavily as you nipped slightly at one of my nipples and pinching the other while grasping my cock with your free hand._

_"Ryu..zaki.." I could bearly breathe._

_Slowly, oh so slowly, you pumped my cock, coating it with my precum. Why were you teasing me with your slow pace?_

_You were then on your knees._

_"You make such an adorable little uke, Light.."_

_Before I could protest, you blew cold air onto the tip of my erection, making me gasp._

_You licked all of the precum off, with me moaning all the while._

_"Light, lets not do this on the floor."_

_You stood up, grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. On our way over, you picked something up off the table._

_I was lying down and you spread my legs._

_Ah. You grabbed lube. I could tell when you coated 3 of your fingers with it._

_"W-wait.._3_ fingers?"_

_"One at a time, silly."_

_You slid one in and out of my hole and I began panting again._

_Through a course of a few minutes, you added your other two fingers and scissored them inside of me, stretching me, trying to prepare be for something much larger._

_I whimpered when you took them out, but gasped when I felt your member slowly slide into me._

_I bit my lip, trying to hold back my screams. You nearly pulled all the way out, but slammed back into me and I moaned loudly._

_You kept doing this until you hit my sweet spot, making me moan louder than ever before and making more precum coat my cock._

_This continued, but you hit that spot to fast and hard, over and over again while pumping my weeping member._

_I came all over your chest and hand just after you whispered in my ear, "I love you, Light." and _your _climax came shortly after._

_Another moment flashed into my mind._

_You had a heartattack, thanks to Rem. I kneeled over you in your last moments._

_I barely held back my tears, but I knew I had to. The others didn't know about our relationship._

Now we are both gone. I wanted to hope to see you in the afterlife, Ryuzaki. I knew I couldn't, because people who used the notebook and killed went to neither heaven nor hell. I stay in a blank existance for eternity.

What in the world? I see a tunnel..there is a bright light at the end....and..you!

I _am_ allowed into the afterlife! I run to you and bring you into and eternal kiss.

There's a reason why my name is Yagami. Yagami backwards spells "I'm a gay."

And I'm proud of it.

_-Fin-_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ That was so..smexy, but..so sad!_

_**Light:**__ Yush! I get to be with Ryuzaki for all eternity!!_

_**Lawliet: **__Why do you still call me Ryuzaki..?_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ Whatev. I'm just glad I finally wrote a story again! Just the kiss gave me a whole idea.._

_**Light: **__Who's kiss? Me and Ryu-kun's..?_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ Nuh-uh! YOUR kiss was based on MY kiss with my newest BF at the mall one weekend.._

_**Lawliet:**__ You made out...at the MALL??_

_**Light: **__Sounds like fun to me, Ryu-kun!_

_**Lawliet: **__o\\\\o um.._

_**Kuni-chan: **__Hey, I'm gonna write more Death Note stuff (or at least will TRY to) so just give me support and I'll keep working! Luv y'all so much for reading!_

_**Light:**__ I think you love OverlordSeth on deviantART more.._

_**Kuni-chan:**__ o\\\\o [pushes Light and Ryuzaki out the door] Please keep reading my stuff!_

_..._

_Review, no flames, please!_


End file.
